camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Style Guide
If you would like to contribute to the Dark Age of Camelot Wiki, please have a read through this page. The best examples I can give are the following 2 pages: Armsman and Lough Derg, These pages show an attention to detail and nice flow of information that isn't just a huge wall of text. If you are going to add to the Wiki, emulating these pages would be a great idea. __TOC__ Color Guide Links & Button color: #FBD364 Header & Text Color: #B2B2B2 Border color: #404040 Albion Related: #990000 Midgard Related: #000099 Hibernia Related: #009900 Links to yet-to-be-created pages: #606060 Icons Pro, Con, and Neutral Icons When making stat pages the following icons can be used: will render will render will render You might use it like this: increased strength and thus increased damage and weapons skill which would render: } increased strength and thus increased damage and weapons skill UI Icons You can download and cut out UI icons from the UI icons page. When you upload a UI icon, please use the naming convention Ability/Item/Icon_Name_icon.jpg", and strip the name of special characters. An example would be Soldiers Citadel: Uploaded it is '''Soldiers Citadel_icon.jpg By following this convention you are able to call the icon easily, using this template: Just send the template the name of the Ability/Item/Spell, such as , And you should get this InfoBoxes Class Infobox The class pages are some of the most information heavy pages on the wiki, so breaking up the text with some visuals is a good thing. To generate a Class Infobox, use the template The following code: Will render what you see to the right----> Here is a breakdown of the variables you need to send it: *'realm' - first 3 letters: alb, mid, hib. Changing this will change the color of the highlighted text *'image' - the image file name stripped of wiki tags, example: Highlander_Armsman.jpg, You should make the image at least 200px wide for it to look the best *'type' - The type of Class, example: Melee *'profession' - Example: Defender's of Albion *'races' - Linked possible races separated by tags. Example: Avalonin Briton Half-Ogre Highlander Inconnu Minotaur Saracen Zone Box Same idea here as the Classbox: The following code: Will render what you see to the right----> To generate a Zone Infobox, use the template Here is a breakdown of the variables you need to send it: *'realm' - first 3 letters: alb, mid, hib. Changing this will change the color of the highlighted text *'image' - the image file name stripped of wiki tags, example: Lough_Derg_map.jpg, Maps are being added to the Maps page, otherwise you can always upload them yourself. They should be 200px. In general the naming convention of maps should be Name_of_Zone_map.jpg *'expansion' - The expansion of the game that this zone is related to, ie: Classic, Catacombs, Shrouded Isles, etc *'Villages' - Linked Villages in the zone separated by Example: Mag Mell Mardagh Tir na mBeo Tir na Nog *'dungeons' - Linked dungeons in the zone separated by tags. Example: Demon Breach Dismal Grotto The Cursed Burrow